


Not even William Murdoch could figure why a Demigod named Loki and a genius named Tony Stark Suddenly appeared in Toronto

by Izzydragoness



Category: Murdoch Mysteries, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused!William Murdoch, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Julia Ogden is Stalked by loki, Light abuse, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and Tony are sent to another world, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Multi, Obsessive Emily Grace, Terrified Julia Ogden, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzydragoness/pseuds/Izzydragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody could wrap their head around what was going on. A Demigod and a genius from a different time? William wants to get to the bottom of it, but Loki seems to enjoy being a little jerk and decides to start moving in on Julia just to make everyone stir, As least there's a Tony stark to hopefully keep him under control. Not only that, but at least he hasn't killed anyone yet, but he sure is getting on the Constabulary's nerves. Eventual Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And then they came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins! 
> 
> Honestly, I am not quite sure what to say. I will get better at this overtimethough.

It was the middle of the night when William awoke to the noise of his phone had awoken him from his slumber. "Hmrgh....What could be happening that would be this important...?" He mumbled, rising from his bed and stumbling to his phone. "Detective Murdoch speaking." He mumbled, whoever was on the other side of the line would have no problem seeing that they had woken him up from his sleep. "S-sir! We need you at the station at this very moment, and perhaps stop at the armory first, we have them under control but we don't know what the one of them will-" "George, what in the world is going on?" He interrupted, his ears ringing as it almost sounded like George was shouting so that everyone could here him. "I-I don't have time to explain, just please hurry sir!" The phone line went before he could respond, and for a moment he stood at his phone in complete confusion. A minute later he was fumbling to get dressed, only half awake.(Which made it a little more difficult for him as getting your pants on while barely knowing the situation would probably not be the best situation for anyone.) After getting dressed, he quickly stumbled out of his flat and got down through the apartment complex as quickly as possible, wondering what he would find when he reached the scene. The streets seemed to be rather empty except for a few people who seemed to be hurrying to get off the streets. "What in the name of our lord is going on here?" He asked himself as he almost broke into a sprint towards the Constabulary, running right through the doors to find that the place was almost empty except for Henry who standing by the phone in Breckenridge's office making call after call. Not sure what to do, he walked over to Henry who had just finished another call. Henry turned over to him, looking flustered. "Sir, good to see you here- but you need to get to the asylum right now, we need all the help we can-" "The asylum? What's going on, oh goodness Julia is working this shift-" He cut Henry off, and before He could resume speaking, William was running to the armory and seconds later he was running out the door with a shotgun slung over his shoulder. "Oh goodness... Please have this end well." Henry mumbled, returning to the phone.William raced through the streets, not taking even a second to catch his breath _"Julia is in trouble. Oh goodness I have to hurry, Please let no harm come to her!"_ His thoughts were scrambled, fear racing through his body, praying that this had nothing to do with Julia. Within Seven minutes of pure hard sprinting, he found himself in front of the asylum, surrounded by constables holding pistols and shotguns. He stood for a moment, his eyes darting around the building, trying to look into windows in an attempt to figure out what was going on, "SIR!!" He jumped, and turned to the right to see George running towards him with a loaded shotgun, looking flustered. "George, What in the world is going on here!?"  George stopped in an instant on his feet, not taking even a second to walk closer. "There's not much time to explain, just follow me!" He said, running back around the building with William trailing after him as quickly as possible. "We need to get inside. Follow me!" George yelled, pointing at an open window that had boxes stacked up underneath it to make it easy to reach. Before George could say any more, William was through the window and running though the lobby. **"Julia!?!"** He yelled, his voice echoing through the halls. 

The he saw it. a part of the floor was collapsed as if something had fallen though it. Wearily, he walked towards it, shotgun in hand. The closer he got, the more he noticed things that he could not see from far away. There seemed to be a sound of crackling coming from the hole, as if there was an electric current going through the hole. He walked up to it, and dropped his rifle. In it there was a red and yellow suit of armor, no. A robot. It was badly beaten and seemed to just lie there, as if it had lost power. "This isn't real. no, this is impossible. I am dreaming. This is not...possible." He turned and yelled again. **"JULIA!?"** He heard footsteps behind him, and a wave of fear and relief flowed over him. "Juli-" He froze when he turned his eyes widened to a bulge, and that was **not** Julia. There was a tall black haired man clad in black and green robes, holding a golden staff with a blue orb near the tip. His green eyes were glaring at William, a wicked grin across his face. His clothes looked not of this world, this man didn't look of this world either. He was just standing there, seemingly entertained by William's initial shock. "I'm not a woman you know, stop howling you wreck." William fumble to pick up his rifle, but when he looked up again, he was gone. "Show yourself!" He yelled, shaking. He felt a cool breath on his neck, and felt something hit him in the head hard. "I'm right here. Mortal. Did you miss me?" William only groaned as he felt himself slipping into the darkness, and the sound of gunshots rang out into the air. "Freeze and drop your uh...Your weapon!" George shouted, staring at Loki's staff, looking confused. "Oh? Is there a specific reason I should? Your shotgun doesn't scare me. I can survive that easily." Suddenly, the sound of gears and electricity sprung to life from the hole in the ground. Loki stepped back, confusing George even more. The iron suit emerged from the hole and George dropped his weapon, jaw hanging open. "Hey Reindeer games! Catch!" A missile ejected from Tony's armor and slammed Loki right in the abdomen, knocking him to the ground. Before he could stand up again, Tony gave him a heavy hit to the head and he hit the ground, out cold. "What in the...What are y-you...?" Tony turned to see a very confused George staring at him. "Oh, yeah right. I guess I have some explaining to do." He said, tearing off his helmet and tossing it at Loki, but missing miserably. "I guess the best way to explain this is-" His helmet collided with the back of his head, and he too hit the ground. Loki snickered before slipping away once more. "Idiot..." He mumbled. 


	2. Jarvis, What time is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up, to find a certain god of mischief staring at him from the cell opposite from his, a long argument ensures, and William is desperate for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly trying to refine my writing style when it comes to conversations, so bear with me.

Tony groaned, his back hurt like hell and his bed felt like an iron board. "Jarvis? What time is it?" No answer. "Jarvis?" Still nothing. "For god's sake Jarvis this is not funny. **WHAT TIME IS IT!!?** " He heard a half snicker and half groan nearby. Angry, he opened his eyes and lifted his head from his bed, and ohdeargod this is not good, not good a all for anyone's well being. He was in an old cell that appeared as if it had not been cleaned for the last I don't know, eighty billion years, and staring at him from a cell across from his, there was Loki. "I don't think that 'Jarvis' Is going to answer you here, stark." Tony stared around the large room for a moment it was dull and looked old fashioned, almost like, no- exactly like what you would see in a 1890's movie. He snorted in confusion before staring back at Loki once more, looking almost angry at this point. "What the hell? How in the name of god did we get here reindeer games?" He hissed at Loki, who to be honest seemed equally confused by the situation. "Don't call me that, stark, and you don't remember?" He spat back at tony, who still simply stared at the god. "No. I don't remember that well, I'm not a genius Reindeer games. In case you didn't know." To Tony's surprise, it almost looked as if he had got on Loki's nerves for a moment. He didn't respond, he only glared at Tony angrily as If he had said something wrong. "Awww, you angry at me? Sorry, I didn't mean to poke at your nerves, oh-so-powerful god of Mischief." Loki rose from the small bed that the cell contained and glared at Tony, his fists clenched. "Okay okay, geez. Yeah, maybe this is my fault. Just stop staring at me, it's freaky." Tony spat with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Loki stared him down for a moment more before sitting back down and started to stare at a wall instead. "Okay, fine. That's better than staring at me." Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the god's behavior, considering that a while ago he was tearing apart a city and trying to kill everyone. "I swear on Odin that when I figure out how to get out of this mess, I will kill you slowly and watch you suffer until you take your last breath, stark." Loki hissed, clearly angry. "Yeah yeah, I love you too." He mumbled. "Shut your mouth stark!" the god spat back at Tony. _' Aw crap, this is going to be a long day, that's for sure.'_ Tony thought to himself.

* * *

 

 William rubbed the back of his head, the pain pills he was given had not done much to help his current state. He slumped in his chair, unable to focus with all of the excitement that was now flowing through the station after the 'incedent'. Despite what he had seen, it all seemed so unreal. The strange man, the robot in the ground, and most of all, the fact that Julia had not visited him yet. Surely she would be worried about him, would she not? Than again, the tale that George had presented to him after he had woken up was probably even stranger, as he had said to him that there was a man in the robot and that he had decided to attack the other strange person and that everyone ended up getting knocked out in the end. He also doubted that George was serious about the fact that the two were being kept in holding cells at the moment. _'This is simply madness. I must have hit my head rather hard and all of these tales are just a scramble of nonsense. There's no way that any of this was real"_ he thought to himself, questioning the very logic of the previous hours. It would probably all come to light soon enough. "Sir?" William snapped back into reality to find that George was standing by his door and seemed rather stressed. "I take it that your head is in better shape than it was earlier? You took quite a hit from that uhh... I think his name was Loki" George said, fumbling his words near the end, trying to remember the name of the green eyed man that had knocked William out in the first place. William felt awestruck yet terrified for a moment.  _It was real,_ He thought to himself. "George, there were two? You said something about another one in the robot didn't you? You need to tell me, this could be very important for the very safety of the city" his words were rushed, and without even realizing it, he was standing up, palms flat on his desk. "W-well yes sir. The other man has not provided a name yet, but from what we know the one who attacked you is named Loki. We caught him identifying himself when were bringing him into the holding cell. Of course the two are not in the same cell, they would probably end up not getting along very well if you know what I mean by 'not getting along'" George seemed excited almost, which was not the best attitude one should have been sporting during the current situation. "George, this is serious. We need to know where to two came from so that we can get this sorted out and hopefully even return them to where they came from. Especially the green eyed one." William was still fumbling on his words, obviously stressed. George sighed, trying to think of a way to help solve the inevitable problem that they were facing. "Well sir, I could see if either of the two would be willing to take an interview..." George mumbled, hoping for a positive answer to his offer. William's eyes brightened and he walked around his desk, grabbing a notepad off of a shelf nearby. "Yes George, that would be perfect. Try the green one- I mean Loki first. If he doesn't cooperate, get the one that refuses to identify himself." he ordered. George nodded and quickly made way to the holding cells.

* * *

 

"Well excuse me you bastard! You were the one who decided to toss me out of my own window like your owned the place! So you have NO right whatsoever to hold me accountable for this!" Tony howled at the green god who was up against the bars, clenching them with his fists. Tony was staring at Loki, not seeming as violent but he was standing stone still, a mad glare fixed at Loki. "Oh!? My Fault! Well what was I supposed to do!? Keep trying!? That's not how I operate you bumbling idiot! After all, that building of yours is disgusting and looks like a freaking mess! I could care less of what happens to it!" Loki spat back at Tony, who seemed to be reaching his breaking point. "God damn you son of a- God I don't know, son of a fat horse! You're lucky that there are bars separating us because I would be painting the floors with you right now! You hear me!? Painting the god damn floors!" Tony yelled, and amazingly, Loki backed off, and suddenly became quiet, poker faced but still staring at the enraged Tony. "Oh!? Got you did I?!" Tony yelled once more. "Quiet you oaf. Someone's coming." Loki spat, his voice a mix of rage and urgency, but Tony had just found this amusing if anything. "Pfft- That scares you? The hell is wrong with you, you-" "Perhaps the two of you would like to be separated? I-I take it that you're not getting along very well." George had just reached their cells, and could see that this was most certainly not working out whatsoever. "That would be helpful. This idiot can't contain his rage to any extent whatsoever. Get him out of my sight." Loki said, his voice tone now confident and very well practiced. George looked at the other man, who was backing away from the bars now, hoping to not get in any further trouble, that didn't stop him from glaring at George angrily though. "Well, we are wondering if anyone would be willing to give an explanation for what has caused this to happen. It would be quite helpful so that we can resolve this quickly and possibly even release the two of you." George informed nervously, the situation was awkward if anything. "Oh hell yes. If you can let me out of here than yes. I agree to talk." Tony spat out, and moments later he was being led out of the holding cells and off to the interrogation rooms. "Bye, princess. Hope you can stand being away from me." He spat at Loki, his voice full of sass. "Shut your mouth Stark." Loki hissed back at him. Tony only ignored him, not taking the slightest notice to Loki's words. 


	3. Well that went well, didn't it, Julia? (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't seem to fully remember what caused him to be here, and loki decides it's a good idea to get a little manipulative on Julia, and oh. It works.

"Now then, Perhaps you could give us a little background on the situation?" William asked Tony, who was sitting quietly in the seat he was given in the interrogation room. But despite this, he looked as if he was ready to rip someone's heart out with no regrets. "Before I start telling you stuff that you probably won't believe, can I just point out that it was extremely stupid of the lot of you to put me in a cell completely opposite of that prick? Like, just no. Not cool." Tony said, glaring at the detective. William let out an exaggerated sigh before sitting down on a chair at the opposite end of the table. "I understand that there are some differences among the two of you, but I simply ask that you at least try to keep yourself from loosing your temper again, you were making others uncomfortable." William informed him quietly, seeing that he was still rather angry and probably not completely stable if anything. Tony rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Yeah, I can try but I'm telling you, he's not someone you can just "deal with" he's a total jerk and let's just say that I hate him with a burning passion. Got that?" William only stared at him, there was no way that this man normally sported this attitude, it was unbelievable. "Now then, can you tell me what had happened before all of this? How you got here?" William asked him, truly looking intrigued himself considering the situation on hand. "Oh, and one other thing, what is your name? We never quite got that detail." He cut in once more. Tony rolled his eyes and perched his feet on the table, creating a sense of annoyance in William once more. "Tony, Tony Stark. Happy?" William wanted to say that he was, but he wasn't. This man was unbelievable, his attitude something out of a storybook or play, but this was not a play or a book, this was real, and this man was going to drive them all mad. "No, no I am not. Your behavior is anything but decent and I am going to have to ask you to behave if you want to get this over with." William snapped, unable to keep his annoyance in check. It was too late for him to catch his anger, it just came out and he ended up hissing at the man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so it may seem a bit low quality. If you have any suggestions for what I should put in here or some good plot ideas, than please tell me, and don't forget to read!


End file.
